MatingClan
by SilverWarriors06
Summary: MatingClan, where mating is a skill that everyone learns. They used to be PureClan, AuroraClan, GlimmerClan and AshClan, until they decided to join their clans to become MatingClan. Please no hate, if you cannot handle this, do not read.
1. Prologue

"Let the gathering begin!"

Breezestar's voice echoed throughout the forest, and immediately, all cats gathered turned to face her. The leaders each took turns to report news about their clan. When Cherrystar was done, instead of turning to hop down the Great Rock, she raised her voice louder.

"Hold on!"

The clan cats tilted their head, pricking their ears and murmuring in confusion. Cherrystar turned to face the other leaders, and they gave her nods of encouragement. "We have been discussing something between us four leaders," Cherrystar paused, her gaze sweeping over the crowd. "And have decided to use the gathering as a mating time, when everyone is gathered. Anyone is free to mate ANY cat, from whatever clan. We have decided this as all four of us are in heat, and we also think that it will improve the relationship between the clans."

From then, muttering spread throughout the crowd, some agreeable, some disapproving.

"Let the mating session begin, then!"

Miststar yowled, and all four leaders hopped down gracefully, lust in their eyes. The Medicine Cats stared in bewilderment, but eventually they joined in. Frostriver began licking Aqualeaf's core, while Smokewind bit Speckleflame's nipples to make them hard. The two she-cats were purring in pleasure, shivers rippling throught Aqualeaf's body as Frostriver stuck his tongue into her core occasionally. Turned out, many of the she-cats were in heat. Poppyspring from PureClan was being humped by Pebblesplash from AuroraClan, and she was screaming in both pain and pleasure, being a virgin. Most of the cats were already matched up, screaming and moaning. Breezestar padded through the crowd, her eyelashes fluttering as she seduced the tomcats milling around her. Her hips swayed from side to side, and soon, Greypuddle, Snakefoot, Brookstone and Darkwhisker had gathered around her, lusting for the leader she-cat. "Oh you naughty tom, I though you had a mate, Petalfoot isn't it?" Breezestar purred, flicking her tail under Greypuddle's chin. "She's not here, so I thought I could have some fun," he chuckled, pushing Breezestar over and licking her nipples roughly. Breezestar moaned, and the other tomcats attacked. Snakefoot hung his large member in front of her muzzle, before roughly pushing it into her mouth. "Suck," he ordered. Breezestar swirled her tongue around his member, licking at the head and eating up all the pre-cum, and Snakefoot moaned all the while. Brookstone shoved his member into Breezestar's tail hole, while Darkwhisker pumped his into her core without hesitating. With Snakefoot's member down her throat, she couldn't scream, but let out hardly audible moans. Cum splattered all over Brookstone and Darkwhisker's dick.

Miststar meanwhile, was having her insides torn out by two of AshClan's tomcats, Sparrowsky and the deputy, Eaglewing. They were mating her hardcore, and screams of pleasure from Miststar echoed into the forest. There was nothing holding them back as they mated her, their members pumping in and out of her as their barbs dug into her insides. The tomcats moaned in glee, as Miststar's cum warmed their dicks.

"Harder, faster!" The dark grey she-cat begged.

Shadecloud was lapping at Cherrystar's core, and the leader was groaning in pleasure. "Stop teasing me, you dirty tom," she moaned, noticing his long, hard dick unsheathing. He licked his claw and poked it into Cherrystar's wet core with a smirk, before poking two other claws in. She moaned louder, bucking her rump up. "Fuck me already!" She hissed. Shadecloud chuckled seductively, pulling his claws out. He raised his dick to her core, and plunged in without warning. "Ooh, ooh!" Cherrystar screeched, bucking her hips to give him easier access. Shadecloud was moaning as well now as he plunged in deeper up to his balls, his barbs scraping against her insides. "Make me have your kits!" She groaned. Cherrystar's cum dripped out from her core as she climaxed, the sticky white liquid mixed with some blood. "I'm going to-" Shadecloud's load exploded in her, and he pulled out. Cherrystar wasted no time turning to suck his dick. They tasted good together.

Dovestar was surrounded by three tomcats, Sootcloud, Rainflight and Firegaze. Sootcloud was pumping in and out of her tail-hole rapidly, Rainflight was plunging his dick into her core while Firegaze stuck his large member down her throat, while sucking on her nipples roughly. Dovestar swirled her tongue around his member, feeling him shiver in pleasure. She stuck her tongue out to poke at the underside of his cock, and he let out a loud moan of pleasure. "You know exactly how to turn a tom on, don't you, you slut," Firegaze moaned. Dovestar bucked her rump up in pleasure as the tomcats ramming into her hit her g-spot repeatedly, her cum squirting onto their dicks in large amounts.

By then, the whole gathering was just cats humping each other, sucking dicks and lapping at pussies.


	2. Visitors

From that day on, every gathering, after the leaders finished reporting about their clans, there would be a mating session.

3 moons later

For two moons, the clans have discussed merging their clan to form one big clan. Sure enough, at the last gathering, the leaders confirmed that the clans were going to join together. Now, two days after the gathering, AuroraClan was preparing their camp to make it comfortable for the other clans. They had agreed to stay at AuroraClan's camp until they were ready to set off to find new territory, as AuroraClan had the biggest camp among the four clans.

The AuroraClan cats had made dozens of new, temporary dens, and just as Dovestar finished double checking everything over, the three clans arrived. GlimmerClan came first, followed by PureClan and AshClan. The cats settled down easily as they all began chatting like old friends, though the lust in all their eyes could not be missed. The four leaders hopped onto the large boulder where Dovestar made announcements, ordering all cats to stay in camp.

To celebrate the merging of the clans, the leaders commanded everyone to pair up, or even have a threesome. The only rule was that the tomcats could NOT impregnate the she-cats as they would set off for new territory soon.

Dovestar padded up to Stormfire, purring seductively. Stormfire eyed her pussy, his eyes growing a dangerous lust as his dick unsheathed. The dark grey tabby tomcat got into a 69 degree sex position, dangling his huge dick in front of Dovestar's muzzle. The white she-cat sucked at the tip of his dick, admiring how large it had become while she was squirming slightly under his tongue. His rough sandpaper tongue was scraping against her soft wet core, ever so slightly nudging its way under her soft pink folds.

Dovestar began to take his whole dick in her mouth, making him moan and groan in pleasure. She nipped at his dick, and he thrust it deep into her throat, muffling her moans. Stormfire released his cum, his dick still in her throat, and Dovestar swallowed the whole load. He thrust his muzzle into her core, making her screech. "Fuck me already! I want your dick in my core now!"

"You asked for it," Stormfire muttered with lust, ripping his muzzle out from her core, whipping around and thrusting his large dick into her small, wet pussy. Dovestar moaned sexily, grinding her core against his balls. Her moans turned Stormfire on even more, and he thrust faster, moaning as Dovestar bucked her hips up. His large, long dick tore up her insides, his barbs making her bleed.

"I'm going to cu-" Dovestar moaned as wave after wave of cum was released from her, pleasure rippling through her body. Stormfire groaned, pulling out after a last thrust as he cummed as well, his sticky white liquid squirting onto Dovestar's chest and neck.

The leader cleaned herself up, enjoying the taste of his cum.


End file.
